


do you see me too?

by fighting_dementors



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fighting_dementors/pseuds/fighting_dementors
Summary: Stiles is dreaming again.He must be.How else can his mother be standing there, leaning over Dad’s shoulder at the kitchen table as he reads the newspaper, as if she’d never left?As if she'd never died?
Kudos: 2





	do you see me too?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Yesterday Upon The Stair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337607) by [PitViperOfDoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitViperOfDoom/pseuds/PitViperOfDoom). 



> I don't know if I'm going to carry through with this whole project. This is just the prologue. It's completely unoriginal - I'm essentially mashing bits from different pieces of work that I've read or watched into this thing. Ghost Sense is obviously from PitViperOfDoom's YUTS which is fucking amazing and I love it so, so much. Please go read it because it will absolutely blow your mind. But yeah, even this first chapter has some very obvious YUTS-inspired parts. I don't know if I'm trying to emulate it? But I don't want it to be a carbon copy either. So. We'll see where this goes...? Or I might just scrap this whole thing.

Stiles is dreaming again.

He must be.

How else can his mother be standing there, leaning over Dad’s shoulder at the kitchen table as he reads the newspaper, as if she’d never left?

As if she’d never died?

He rubs his eyes again, but the pale, translucent image of his mother – in her floral shirt and denim jeans – doesn’t go away.

“Mom?” he hears himself whisper hoarsely.

Both Mom and Dad jerk up, her eyes wide in shock and his narrowed in confusion.

“Son?” Dad asks, concerned, but Stiles isn’t looking at him. He’s looking at Mom, who doesn’t look a day over thirty.

She’s looking at him right in his eyes, as if she can’t quite believe what she’s seeing either.

She approaches him slowly. “Mischief? _Kochanie_? Can you see me?” she whispers, Dad stands up warily.

Stiles reaches out a hand – and flinches when Mom’s cold grasp encloses it.

But it’s solid and real and _he can touch her_.

A sob wrenches its way out of him as he holds onto his mother tightly, like he’s wanted to in so many years. She’s icy cold but her weight and strength are tangible in his arms. She cradles his head against her shoulder – because they’re the same height now, he notes distantly - and croons shakily, “Oh, _mój mały chłopiec_ , I’ve missed you so much.”

“…Stiles? Is that…your mother?” Dad asks faintly.

He reluctantly loosens his grip and peers at Dad, who looks – he looks as if he’d just seen a ghost. He’ll laugh at the irony later, but for now he clutches Dad’s hand tight, and croaks out, “Yeah- Dad it’s her, it’s Mom- I can see her.” His voice cracks on the last word, and his eyes fill with tears.

Dad sits down with a thump, staring wide-eyed, unseeing, at his wife.

“She- How is she- “ he flounders, and Mom lets go of Stiles _(and oh he misses her already)_ and reaches out to stroke Dad’s face. “Oh John, _mój drogi_ ,” she says.

But he continues to look frantic and unfocused - because of course, of course he can’t see her. Or hear her, or touch her.

But Stiles can.

He takes in a ragged breath and squeezes Dad’s hand.

“Dad? Dad, listen to me. Breathe, she’s here, I promise.”

Finally, he rests his eyes on Stiles – and Stiles can see the unshed tears in his eyes.

“She said, ‘ _Mój drogi_ ’”, Stiles manages to choke out.

The tears spill over, and Dad weeps.

\---

It takes some time before Stiles manages to reel himself in, as Mom strokes his hair and Dad’s hand, whispering assurances even though he’s the only one who can hear them. He takes a shuddering breath and reluctantly leaves the kitchen to call the school and Dad’s office, to excuse their absences due to a family emergency.

By the time he gets back to the kitchen, Mom and Dad have mostly calmed down. Mom smiles at him, taking his hand into hers as he sits down heavily.

Dad blows out a long breath.

“That’s one hell of a Quirk, son,” he says wryly.

Stiles huffs a laugh of his own. “Aren't Quirks supposed to be like, hereditary? I don't remember anyone in our family having a Ghost Sense quirk. And isn't that like, a really rare quirk?”

“I believe my great-great grandmother had the same ability,” Mom says slowly.

Stiles looks at her curiously.

“Stiles? Did your mom say something?” Dad asks, obviously struggling to keep his voice level. Stiles glances at him, and sees the anxiety in his eyes.

Stiles relays the information, and sees his shoulders relax.

He nods thoughtfully. “And it got passed down to you.”

Dad glances at Mom’s chair. “Well, Claudia, you picked the right day to come back home,” he tries to joke, but his voice breaks on the last word.

Stiles watches as she strokes Dad’s face, just like she did when she was alive.

“Oh honey, I never left.”

**Author's Note:**

> Polish translations, courtesy of Google Translate  
> Kochanie - honey  
> mój mały chłopiec - my baby boy  
> mój drogi - my dear (referring to a male)


End file.
